


19 Years Later

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 years later, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: A Harmione version of what happened 19 years after the Deathly Hallows. Wrote this for a book report, hope you like it!





	19 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wrote this for a book report and I thought that I might as well put it on here. Harry/Hermione is my OTP and I was so crushed when they didn't end up together, so i wrote this! I added in some OCs of mine and my friends and took some creative edits to actual characters who are in the book, but only briefly. (who's who below the work.) Hope you like it! (I got an a on the book report by the way:) )

19 Years Later  
The wind whistled, and crisp autumn leaves crunched under the feet of the family walking towards Kings Cross Station.  
“I’m just so nervous!” cried a small eleven-year-old as she clutched to her father’s arm.  
“Going to Hogwarts is all you’ve been talking about for the past year--why wouldn’t you want to go?” he asked, his dark hair falling messily around his face.  
“I’ll miss you, and I’ll miss Mummy, and I’ll miss Remus and Nymphie.”  
Her older brother turned to her. “What about me and Teddy?”  
She sighed. “You’ll be there with me, James--you don’t count.”  
They shrugged. “Lily, it won’t be bad; you’re the daughter of the famous Harry Potter.”  
“But what if I don’t live up to their standards? What if the other girls think my hair’s too messy?”  
It was her mother’s turn to give her a look.  
“Lily, you’re the daughter of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. If people don’t expect you to have messy hair then they’ve clearly never seen our pictures. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”  
Before she could say anything else, she was cut off by a loud shout.  
“Oy, Harry! Hermione! Over here!” They turned to see a streak of red hair as Ron Weasley ran toward them. His wife Aria followed close behind him, along with their son, Fred.  
Hermione grinned. “Ron! Ari! It’s great to see you.”  
Aria smiled back. “You too! I’m excited to go through the barrier again--it just never gets old!”  
Ron shook his head. “Every time. Mum said this would happen if I married a muggle,” he smiled at her, “and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
Aria smiled back and went to fussing over her son.  
“Are you sure you have everything, Fred? Last year you forgot your underwear and we had to send it to you.” She grimaced. “That is something I never want to have to do again.”  
Fred sighed. “Relax. I’ve packed everything. I’m a second year now, Mom, I’ve got everything under control.”  
Ron rolled his eyes. “Remember when we were like that?”  
Hermione stared at him. “When have you stopped?”  
They laughed.  
“Really though, I wish I could go back,” Ron stared wistfully into the distance, “things were so easy then.”  
“Not for me they weren’t,” Harry said. “Almost getting killed once a year is not what I’d call ‘easy.’”  
Aria checked her watch. “I hate to cut this short, but I do believe we have a train to catch.”  
With that, she grinned and walked through the barrier. She was followed by James and Fred, deep in conversation, Teddy, looking around for his friends, and Lily, still seeming reluctant. Hermione was next, carting a stroller with her two-year old twins, Remus and Nymphadora, who were both anxious to get out.  
Ron turned to Harry.  
“Shall we?”  
Harry turned to him.  
“Why not?”  
~~~  
The inside of platform 9 ¾ was even more chaotic than the muggle station. Witches and wizards of every age imaginable were running back and forth and kids were boarding the station, shouting to their families over the clamorous steam engine. Harry grinned--it was all just as he’d remembered it.  
“I should go.” Teddy said, hugging them goodbye.  
“Have you finally found your girlfriend?” James said, teasing. Teddy paid no heed.  
“Yes, I have. Valentine!” He ran over to a dark haired fifth year accompanied by younger blonde girls. One, furiously writing in a notebook, didn’t look up, while the other scowled at him. Hermione looked as he smiled and talked with them.  
“He’s made some good friends.”  
Ron raised an eyebrow. “Are you blind, or just ignoring the one giving him the evil eye?”  
She laughed. “Don’t worry, he’s not afraid of her . . . anymore.”  
Ron gave her a surprised look. “Hufflepuffs are getting scarier.”  
The whistle blew and kids started to board. While Ron and Aria said goodbye to Fred, Harry and Hermione tried to pry off a terrified looking Lily.  
“Darling, don’t worry, you’ll do wonderful,” Hermione said, trying to console her.  
“What if I’m not put into Gryffindor?” Harry took her by the shoulders.  
“I have known many brave people in my life who have come from all different kinds of houses. If you’re in Ravenclaw, you’ll be with Professor Lovegood. If you’re in Hufflepuff, you’ll be with Teddy and his friends. And if you’re in Slytherin,” he sighed, “you’ll be one of the first in our family there, and I know you’ll show them how great you can be!” He kissed her cheeks. “Go out there and show them who you are.”  
Lily grinned and hugged them before bounding towards the station. As the train chugged out of the, Hermione looked at him.  
“Is this all you wanted?” Harry looked at her, at Ron and Aria, at Remus and Nymphadora, and finally at his children going off on the train before looking back at her.  
“It’s more--so much more.”  
End

 

Characters:  
You may have realized that there are a lot of characters in this story that I changed around! Here are they’re character sheets so you know who they are! 

Teddy (in the actual book, but only briefly):  
Full Name: Teddy Remus Lupin  
Parents: Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin (deceased)  
House: Hufflepuff  
Year: 5  
Other: He’s a Metamorphmagus and half werewolf. Currently dating Valentine Williams. Lives with the Potters.

Lily (in the actual book, but with different parents and in a different house):  
Full Name: Lily Luna Potter  
Parents: Harry and Hermione Granger  
House: Hufflepuff  
Year: 1  
Other: Dark Haired with red highlights

James (in the actual book, but with different parents and in a different house):  
Full Name: James Sirius Potter  
Parents: Harry and Hermione Potter  
House: Gryffindor  
Year: 2  
Other: Best friends with Fred Weasley

Nymphadora:  
Full Name: Nymphadora Minerva Potter  
Parents: Harry and Hermione Potter  
House: N/A  
Year: N/A  
Other: Twin to Remus, both age 2.

Remus:  
Full Name: Remus Albus Potter  
Parents: Harry and Hermione Potter  
House: N/A  
Year:N/A  
Other: Twin to Nymphadora, both age 2

Fred:  
Full Name: Fred Arthur Weasley  
Parents: Aria and Ron Weasley  
House: Gryffindor  
Year: 2  
Other: Named after his late uncle and his still-living grandfather

Valentine:  
Full Name: Valentine Williams  
Parents: ???  
House: Hufflepuff  
Year: 5  
Other: Friend to Tessie, Tilda, and Marisol. Dating Teddy.

Tessie:  
Full Name: Teresa Maxwell  
Parents: ???  
House: Hufflepuff  
Year: 3  
Other: Friend of Tilda, Marisol, and Valentine.

 

Tilda:  
Full Name: Matilda Deerey  
Parents: ???  
House: Ravenclaw  
Year: 3  
Other: Friends with Marisol, Tessie, and Valentine.

Aria:  
Full Name: Aria Lilac Weasley  
Maiden Name: Varga  
Husband: Ron Weasley  
Son: Fred Weasley  
Other: Muggle, fortune teller


End file.
